La manera inesperada de pagarlo
by Noe Disaster
Summary: "Si vez que algo es fácil, dudo enseguida, hija le dijo su padre una vez y ella cree que tiene toda la razón. Rose está completamente segura de que nada es gratis. Porque, piénsenlo, no es gratis la salud y gratis no va a ser el ataúd..." Esta historia contiene armarios sin pomo en la puerta, rosas muy rojas y tal vez, un gato. Podría ser un Scorose descabellado más del montón.


**_Soy muy bajita. Estoy segura de que la creadora de Potter y su panda no lo es. _**

**_No, no digo que Harry tenga un panda, me refiero a… no importa. _**

**_[Harry Potter y etcéteras es de J. K. Rowling y otros.]_**

**_Este fic es solo un fic. No, no participa de ningún reto, es porque sí._**

* * *

**La manera inesperada de pagarlo**

_O la regla principal de Rose, nada es gratis._

* * *

**_"Sea con dinero o no, siempre se paga un favor"_**

* * *

—_Esta claro que nada es gratis en la vida_, Rose—le susurró Scorpius.

Rose gruño y le dio un buen golpe en el estómago. Y de paso se pasó a lastimar el codo con la estúpida estantería.

Si, si aún nadie se dio cuenta, están encerrados en un armario anónimo en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

¿Cómo llegó a estas circunstancias?

_"Bueno, todo empezó hace quince años y nueve meses, cuando Ronald Weasley fue a la farmacia más cercana para comprar un preserva…" _

No, no, esperen. Más adelante.

_"Rose, con sus 60 años, estaba llevando de paseo a su gato Misifú. Los años habían cobrado factura sobre la pelirroja, que ya no lo era tanto y se veía más que nunca, por lo gor…"_

Eh… a un poco menos de un mes atrás.

Difícil de creer es el tiempo que Rose lleva enamorada del muy imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy y también lo es el hecho del que muy imbécil (por si no quedó claro lo imbécil que es) no se dio cuenta. Porque, si, a Scorpius también le gustaba Rose y pensaba mucho en ella, en sus rizos rebeldes y rojizos, en sus pecas (siempre se pregunto cuantas tendría y si era verdad que las tenía _por todo el cuerpo)_ y en esos ojos azules y luminosos que tiene. Y cuando Scorpius le pidió salir, Rose desconfió.

_Si vez que algo es fácil, dudo enseguida, hija _le dijo su padre una vez y ella cree que tiene toda la razón. Rose está completamente segura de que nada es gratis. Porque, piénsenlo, no es gratis la salud y gratis no va a ser el ataúd. No es que sea amargada o algo, es realista. Entonces, como dudó, dijo que no (y aún ni ella se lo cree). Bueno, la cosa es, que tuvo que pagar el rechazo, obviamente.

Por varias semanas, el aún imbécil de Scorpius la invitaba a salir cada vez que se la topaba. Rose, como es así de rara, no le contestaba. Para ese momento, el susodicho estaba harto de ser rechazado por la pelirroja (porque, por Merlín, nadie rechaza a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, él es irresistible _o eso cree él_) y decidió darle _una cucharada de su propia medicina._ No, no le iba a dar un medicamento, es un decir.

Entonces, esta misma tarde, se puso muy guapo, se armó de una rosa muy roja y se paró con el muy famoso "porte Malfoy" frente a ella una mañana cuando esta salía de la sala común Ravenclaw.

_Oh, _pensó Rose, _se ve muy… muy. Ahora sí, le voy a decir que sí._

_—_Si, Scorpius, saldré contigo —le dijo mientras agarraba la rosa, antes de que este se lo preguntara. Él sonrío, justo lo que esperaba.

—No, Rose, yo solo quería darte la rosa, no salir —respondió Scorpius, aún sonriendo. Luego salió corriendo como si lo siguiera un leopardo para no estar ahí cuando Rose grite, mientras todos los cercanos reían.

Y si, lo hizo, le grito muchas cosas que si su madre la oyera, la castigaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Después de soltar todos los insultos conocidos en el idioma, salió corriendo tras él sin fijarse donde iba y justo vio un armario que no sabía que estaba ahí. Alcanzó al chico, lo agarró por la corbata y lo metió dentro, para después entrar ella y cerrar la puerta.

—¡Noooo! —Gritó el rubio —¡Jamás cierres completamente la puerta de un armario después de entrar!

—¿Por? —Pregunto ella mientras buscaba el pomo de la puerta. Al no encontrarlo, entendió. —Oh. No está. Bien, no saldremos por un buen rato de acá, así que, me gustaría que me contaras el por qué de la broma.

—Bueno, porque me rechazaste.

—No se por que te rechacé, perdón.

—¿Tan inteligente y no lo sabes?

—No. Bueno, si, porque siempre me gustaste, —susurró ella —y desconfió cuando las cosas salen fácil. Es por eso de que nada es gratis en la vida y bla, bla, bla.

—_Esta claro que nada es gratis en la vida_, Rose, —le susurró Scorpius.

Rose gruño y le dio un buen golpe en el estómago. Y de paso se pasó a lastimar el codo con la estúpida estantería.

Scorpius continuó, sin inmutarse por el golpe. Ellos cada vez se iban acercando más.

—Obviamente, rechazarme no lo fue. Lo pagaste de forma inesperada. Estás dentro de este asqueroso armario y te hice quedar en ridículo.

Y mientras sus labios se acercaban, Rose se dio cuenta de que era verdad. _Nada es gratis en la vida_, pero se paga de maneras inesperadas…

* * *

**_762 palabras que no quiero pagar._**

**_"Pague antes o después, la cuenta va a aparecer"_**

* * *

**_Me inspiré en la canción "Nada es gratis en la vida" de El Cuarteto De Nos, de esta son las citas. Si, esa es la razón por la que este fic es tan descabellado. Y si, lo subrayado son fragmentos de la canción. Lo de "hace quince años" también es un guiño de la canción, del inicio. Es que tenía que incluirlo, era una tentación. xD_**


End file.
